De Javu
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Study Tour... sebuah acara seru yang selalu dinantikan seluruh siswa-siswi yang sekolah (author juga lho dulu), tapi bagaimana kalau study tour itu dipenuhi dengan misteri, gangguan Author yang terkutuk (?) dan kegajean? Bagaimanakah nasib Suiko-chara? Cekidot!/suikoden school-life ver. Infantrum Challange: Pariwisata


"... Dan begitulah jadwal kita saat study tour kali ini," Pak Viktor, wali kelas 8-2 menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Ada yang mau bertanya?" dengan cepat ia menatap murid-murid dihadapannya.

"Maaf pak!" Templton langsung berdiri sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan langsung direspon cepat oleh wali kelasnya.

"Study Tour itu... apa tidak bisa diubah sedikit jadwalnya, pak?"

Viktor menutup buku jadwal study tour mereka dan langsung menatap serius si penanya.

"Sangat disayangkan… ini perintah Author ababil nan alay ini. Jadi... jadwalnya sudah pasti begini... kalo gak… itu..." Viktor menjawabnya sembari menunjuk Author yang sudah sedia dengan busana-busana yang CUKUP alay yang sudah bertuliskan "Yang melawan pakai ini dan jadi foto model".

Dan murid-murid kelas 8-2 langsung menampilkan tatapan horor yang sudah disisipi bertubi-tubi gerakan nista bin alay bin asdfghjkl. Layaknya gotik, menjedukkan kepala dengan tembok, muter-muterin kepala, garuk tembok (ini mah Author ==u)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden selalu milik KONAMI~ kalo jadi milik Author, semua chara-nya udah dia embat dan dijadiin personal buttlernya *plakk!*

**Summary:** Study Tour... sebuah acara seru yang selalu dinantikan seluruh siswa-siswi yang sekolah (author juga lho dulu), tapi bagaimana kalau study tour itu dipenuhi dengan misteri, gangguan Author yang terkutuk (?) dan kegajean? Bagaimanakah nasib Suiko-chara? Cekidot!/suikoden school-life ver. **Infantrum Challange: Pariwisata**

**Genre: **Humor, Horror, Mystery, School-life, sedikit gore *plokk!* (itu banyak woy!)

**Character: **hmm… bingung deh siapa… ._.u tapi yang kebanyakan muncul Templton soalnya dia paham soal buku, berarti sejarah pun juga kan? *plakk!*

**Warning: **OOC, OOT, Gaje, abal-abal, menyebabkan penyakit alay XD (ha?), rate T

**Note: **please review~ onegaiii~ XD oh ya, supaya kesannya horror, tolong baca sendirian diruangan sepi XD

* * *

De Javu

* * *

Seluruh murid kelas 8 tampak tak bernyawa, mungkin tidak bagi beberapa murid yang berpikir kalau "aku noh cuek!" *plakk! (itu mah kalimatnya kakak Author. **Translate**: aku mah cuek!)

Sembari berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli roti melon yang DIHARAPKAN bisa menambahkan tenaganya, Templton mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat temannya yang udah gak karuan (gara-gara Author) yang intinya hanya "Wah! Moga-moga besok Suikoden dibikin anime-nya! Gue kan ngefans banget sama chara Viki!" *plakk! (ini mah isi hati Author… ==u /abaikan/)

* * *

"Oi!Templton_,_ kenapa kamu kelihatan lesu? Sembelit? Diare? Kalo iya, aku baru aja beli minyak wangi sumenyan, katanya ampuh bikin tikus mati, bisa buat obat sakit perut juga tapi mesti diminum, mau gak?" tawar Futch yang sepertinya sudah menjadi korban iklan... berkat Author *Author langsung digebuk massa karena bikin masalah lagi*.

"Seharusnya... pertanyaan itu kutanyakan padamu! Kamu gak takut apa mendengar penjelasan pak Viktor tadi!?" Templton langsung membalikkan badannya dan berteriak kencang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Futch.

Yang diteriaki kini hanya menampilkan wajah polos yang seakan mengatakan enggak-tuh-emang-kenapa.

Dengan amarah yang tertahan, Templton mempertebal setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Dengar ya! **Besok itu**!

.

Latar berganti menjadi gambar bangunan tua (bagian bawah doang)

**Kita akan**

.

Mulai naik...

**MEMPELAJARI SEJARAH LAWANG SEWU**** PLUS KELILING FULL 24 JAM****!**

.

Kini tampilan layar penuh dengan gambar bangunan tua yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya di Indonesia (maaf! Kapan mereka ke Indonesia?/abaikan/ )

Seluruh murid yang awalnya seneng-seneng aja (khusus buat yang gak pernah baca 1001 kealayan Indonesia *plakk! Itu mah bukunya Author, maksud ane 1001 wisata Indonesia yang cyalalala ulalala uyeh!) langsung pasang muka madesu dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang buat ngejedukin kepalanya ke lokomotif depan bangunan itu.

* * *

"Jadi anak-anak, seperti yang saya ucapkan sekali lagi, boleh dua-duaan asal tetap dilingkaran, tapi awas jangan pergi berduaan, nenek bilang itu berbahaya~" Pak Shu yang merupakan guru BK yang bertugas untuk membimbing kelas 8-2 saat study tour, kini sudah berjoget ria sambil menyanyikan lagu Pr*ject P*p, menjauh dari para murid dan berhasil membuat seluruh murid _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan sekali lagi sejarah Lawang Sewu. Ehhem… Denger-denger sih jeng, tempat ini angker beuts. Masa kata Author, temennya sering kesurupan disini. Eh, ehhem... saya ulangi... Lawang Sewu merupakan tempat para penjajah atau orang Belanda menyiksa rakyat Indonesia. Rakyat Indonesia dikurung di lorong bawah tanah tanpa diberi makanan dan minuman sehingga mereka akan mati dengan sendirinya. Dan taman dihadapan kalian, yang Author sebut daerah Tugu Muda, itu adalah tempat dimana rakyat Indonesia berperang melawan Belanda selama 5 hari. Ada yang mau tanya? Cepet sebelum saya tidur!" Jelas Bu Sierra, guru Sejarah.

"Itu bu! Ini pas study tour kami boleh keliling kemanapun?" salah satu murid yang sebenernya punya nama tapi gak disebutin gara-gara Author capek milih 1 dari 108 chara *plakk!

Tapi berhubung yang ditanyain itu sebenernya ehhemvampirehem, jadi dia udah tiduran duluan sebelum ngejawab pertanyaan murid itu. Dan mau gak mau, sudi gak sudi, seluruh murid pun berpencar dan belajar sendiri-sendiri keliling bangunan itu.

"Yak! Maka kita akan berkelompok! Nanami, Riou, Futch, Luc, Templton, Meg, Eillie, Millie, dan Wakaba kita semua akan menjadi satu kelompok dan keliling-keliling kompleks rumah Author! *plakk! Trus kita numpang makan nanti biar gak bayar, aku kan gak punya Rupiah (ingat! mata uang Suikoden 2 itu potch)" Viki berteriak dengan begitu semangat sembari menunjuk anggota kelompoknya.

"Hey, hey, kalian gak ngajak Koyu?" Meg langsung bertanya pada teman-temannya yang masih menampilkan tampang pasrah saja.

"Oh iya iya! Koyu! Ikutan kelompok kami yuk!" Viki langsung menarik tangan pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya melongo menatap lokomotif yang sudah menjadi tempat kencan yang sangat MESRA (jangan lupa diantonimkan) bagi para chara lain dan hantu-hantu penunggu Lawang Sewu.

* * *

"Jadi… sekali lagi tolong jelaskan kita mau kemana…" Nanami kini mulai merasakan hawa yang tak enak setelah mendengar penjelasan Riou.

"Baiklah, ini pengulangannya… karena aku yakin kita akan disuruh membuat hasil pengamatan dari study tour ini, maka aku meminta kita untuk berpencar dan mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang bisa jadi lumayan berguna. Nah sekarang kelompok bisa kalian bagi sendiri." Riou selaku ketua kelas 8-2 yang sedang kumpul dengan gang-nya *plakk!*, langsung memberi intruksi kepada teman-temannya.

Luc yang baru mau mengusulkan pendapatnya langsung terhenti saat Nanami yang berkata terbata-bata berteriak cepat.

"Pp-p-po-pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku sama Riou! A-ak-a-aku bakalan melindungi Riou dari godaan syetan! Lagian ka-ka-ka-katanya pak Ustad, ha-ha-hantu itu g-gak ada!" Teriak Nanami dengan begitu keras sambil memeluk lengan adiknya dan berhasil menampilkan sebuah _deathglare_ dari wajah Eillie yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dan _sweatdrop_ dari temannya.

"… Yasudah kelompoknya begini saja…

* * *

Kelompok 1: Eillie, Riou, dan Nanami

* * *

"Eng… Nanami…" Riou memanggil kakak angkatnya dengan nada sedikit tidak enak (emangnya dimakan).

Gadis yang dipanggilnya hanya membalas dengan mengeluarkan suara kecil.

Kini layar kembali menjadi gambar tidak di zoom kearah Riou. "Bisa turun dari punggungku tidak? Kamu kan bukan koala. Lagipula, kamu berat…" Riou mengeluh kepada kakaknya sembari ber-_sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Riou..." Nanami memanggil adiknya kembali dengan suara yang terdengar imut. Riou yang merasa dipanggil tuhan *plakk!* langsung membalik menatap si pemanggil.

"Ap-apa akan muncul hantu?" tanyanya sambil memegang erat seragam Riou.

Riou menghela nafas sejenak diiringi dengan dengusan kesal dari Eillie. "Hantu kan tidak ada... bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang kata pak ustad hantu itu gak ada?" Riou menjelaskan secara singkat dangan jelas kepada kakaknya.

"Dan BUKANNYA kau sering mengatakan akan melindungi Riou? Kenapa sekarang kau tampak ketakutan sekali layak hari mau kiamat?" Timpal Eillie sambil menekankan pada kata "bukannya".

Nanami tampak geram sekarang, dengan cepat ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Eillie dan Riou. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang tampak tua.

"Aku tidak penakut seperti yang kau bayangkan! Akan kubuktikan dengan aku berani membuka pintu ini!" teriak Nanami sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap saudaranya dan temannya.

Dengan hati yang gugup setengah hidup, Nanami memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu. Beberapa menit pun terlewat tapi Nanami masih melakukan pemanasan (?) untuk membuka pintu itu. 1 jam terlewat, Nanami masih membenahi cara memegang knop pintu itu. 1 abad pun terlewat, seluruh _character _sudah menjadi fosil.

''Udah! Cepet buka pintunya!" Riou yang terkenal sabar itu melemparkan sepatunya kepada kakaknya dengan perasaan tak sabaran yang terus-menerus merajalela.

DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG

Suara jantung Nanami yang begitu gugup terdengar dengan begitu jelas. (Nanami: maaf Author menyela sebentar. Suara itu bukan suara jantung saya, tapi itu suara bedug azan di musholla belakang)

... Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, karena kebodohan Author yang minatnya mau sok dramatis nan puitis, ia sampai salah mengira suara bedug azan maghrib adalah suara jantung Nanami. Entah kenapa sebagai fict yang dia tulis, saya merasa malu sendiri (ha?).

* * *

~BTTS~

* * *

Nanami memejamkan matanya disaat ia membuka pintu antik dihadapannya. Pintu mengeluarkan suara yang begitu melengking mengalahkan kelengkingan nada "do" tinggi pada alat musik biola.

Disaat pintu itu terbuka sedikit, Nanami mulai memberanikan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Tubuh Nanami bergetar, ia takut sekali bila gadis itu adalah hantu. Dengan cepat Riou dan Eillie yang berada dibelakangnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Ah!" secara serentak gadis itu dan Riou saling mengeluarkan respon yang sama. "Riou... kita bertemu lagi. Mau teh? Ini baru beli dari Author katanya produk baru." Tawar gadis itu yang kita sebut saja dengan nama Laknaat *plakk!* maksud saya Leknaat.

"Oh, boleh, makasih banyak. Leknaat-_san_ kenapa bisa ada disini?" Riou langsung menerima teh yang ditawarkan Leknaat dan meneguknya perlahan. Begitu pula dengan Eillie dan Nanami.

"Hehe, aku disini... untuk mengambil jiwa kalian." Senyuman yang terkesan menyeramkan itu mulai terlihat di wajah cantik Leknaat.

Riou tersedak mendengarnya, Eillie hampir tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Riou yang ia sukai (diam-diam), Nanami tersedak biskuit yang entah kenapa juga tersedia disana.

Riou masih terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Leknaat, dilihatnya kembali wajah wanita buta itu. Wajahnya tak menampakkan kebohongan, tapi hal ini seperti sangat susah untuk dipercaya.

"Leknaat-_san_ kebanyakan bercanda, deh... gak lucu nih..." Sembari menampilkan senyuman dengan perasaan takut, Riou melontarkan isi hatinya.

Leknaat tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba secara perlahan wajah rupawannya langsung menyerupai wajah seorang kuntilanak, hantu bersejarah yang sangat populer di Indonesia. Hantu ini terkenal dengan rambut yang panjang, kuku yang kotor gara-gara maen lumpur, dan- *plokk!* (udah gak usah dideskripsikan!)

Riou dkk begitu terkejut menatap hantu wanita yang sering ditemukan guru Author di jalan deket sekolahnya.

Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak begitu mengejutkan. Disaat mematung akan rasa takutnya, tubuh hantu itu bergerak seakan mencari sosok murid SMP itu berusaha untuk diajak maen poker *plokk!*. Nanami pingsan menatapnya, tapi tanpa memperdulikan rasa takut, Riou dan Eillie berhasil melarikan diri dari hantu itu sembari membawa Nanami yang pingsan.

* * *

Kelompok: Luc, Viki, Futch

* * *

"... Bangunan tua seperti ini, bukannya tidak akan memberikan materi bila hanya berkeliling tempat ini? Kenapa kita tidak mencari artikel di internet saja?" Luc berteori ria sembari berjalan mengelilingi lantai bawah tanah. Dua murid yang berjalan mengiringinya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Luc.

#BRUK!

"Waaaa!" Biasanya... kalau difilm-film kan yang teriak yang cewek, tapi kali ini... Luc-lah yang berteriak seperti cewek *Author ngakak, trus kena tendang*.

"Hmm... kalo dipikir, disini banyak ruangan ya?" ujar Viki sambil menyentuh satu-persatu pintu yang terkesan antik dihadapan mereka.

Tanpa sengaja disaat ia menyentuh salah satu pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah menenun sambil menyanyi menatap pemandangan luar melalui jendela.

Futch dan Luc terhenti melihat Viki yang mendadak tidak mengikuti mereka. Disaat ia menatap gadis polos itu, kini ia tengah terkaget sambil bernafas tidak teratur. Perlahan ia memegangi kepalanya seperti orang yang tengah menghentikan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dihadapan Viki mulai terbuka lebar. Dari dalam pintu itu tampak tangan tengah meraih bahu Viki.

Wajahnya yang mengerikan (yang Author sendiri gak tahu wajahnya gimana) muncul dari sela-sela pintu itu, menatap Futch dan Luc dengan begitu kejam. Dibandingkan dengan berkata dia adalah hantu, Author akan berkata dia seperti raksasa. Karena rasa takut yang tak tertahankan, Viki langsung berlari mendekati temannya. Hantu yang Author sebut dengan nama genderuwo itu langsung berlari mendekati ketiga remaja yang sekarang tengah berlari menjauhinya.

Tiba-tiba ditengah pelariannya, disaat mereka hampir sampai di pintu keluar, hantu itu muncul tepat dihadapan mereka. Tapi tanpa memperdulikan hantu yang sudah menghalangi mereka, para siswa-siswi itu langsung melompat melewati jendela yang mengarah keluar yang terlewat tidak begitu tinggi.

* * *

Kelompok 3: Millie, Koyu, Meg, Templton, Wakaba.

* * *

"Kita, tidak apa nih rombongan?" tanya Meg sembari melihat kanan kiri.

"Karena kita keliling ruang bawah tanah kurasa tidak apa. Lagipula, karena ini ruang bawah tanah, hantu-hantu banyak bergentayangan disini. Jadi ini tidak salah." Templton yang sedari tadi berfokus pada buku tentang sejarah tempat ini menjelaskan sambil mengikuti arah laju teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatap sejenak pemuda yang terus asyik dengan buku dihadapannya itu, dan kembali melihat-lihat lorong yang tergenangi air itu. Perlahan terdengar sayup-sayup nada yang terkesan menyeramkan. Dengan nada yang terkesan bercorak jaman penjajahan, lagu asing itu semakin mengeras.

"Lagu ini... seperti memanggilku..." Millie yang sedari tadi berdiam diri langsung berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya, layaknya tengah dipanggil untuk segera ke suatu tempat.

_Nina bobo... oh, Nina bobo... kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk...Bobo lah bobo... oh anakku sayang... kalau tidak bobo... digigit nyamuk_.

Seiring dengan Millie yang mendadak berjalan mendekati sesosok ibu yang tengah menggendong bayi. Sosoknya mirip seperti seorang suster, tapi ia menggendong bayi sembari terus mengulang lagu yang sama.

Hantu tersebut langsung berhenti menyanyi setelah mendapati Millie mendekatinya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya mendekati gadis itu.

Tak sempat menyentuhnya, Wakaba langsung membawa lari gadis yang seperti terhipnotis itu. Siswa-siswi yang ketakutan menatap sosok wanita yang sekarang mengesot mengejar mereka, langsung berusaha melarikan diri walau kakinya bagai tak bisa digerakkan.

* * *

Nafas yang tak beraturan sama sekali, badan yang begitu capai untuk digerakkan, murid tim terakhir akhirnya terpojok karena salah memilih jalur kabur. Wajah mereka tampak begitu panik, mereka berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur dari sosok itu.

Wajah mereka kembali pucat pasi mendengar suara badan yang ditarik paksa dari lorong dihadapan mereka. Koyu langsung menatap pintu dihapadannya yang sepertinya terkunci.

"Wakaba, bantu aku menghancurkan pintu ini!" pintanya cepat sembari menunjuk langit-langit pada gadis yang terus menggendong Millie yang masih tak sadaran diri.

Wakaba hanya mengangguk cepat menjawab permintaan Koyu. Dengan cekatan ia menendang pintu di atas kepalanya. Satu-persatu mulai menaiki tangga yang mengarah pada pintu tadi.

* * *

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang mengejar mereka, satu-persatu murid-murid itu mulai menawasi setiap sudut lorong. Kosong, dan bahkan mereka sendiri tidak tahu itu ada dimana.

"Me-me-menyeramkan... ini masih di dalam lawang sewu?" Meg yang sedari tadi diam diri kini menatap takut sudut-sudut ruangan yang telah tertutupi oleh lumut-lumut. Ditengah ketakutannya menatapi lorong itu, Koyu menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti kok." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

Tengah sedang asyik dengan adegan itu, Wakaba langsung berdehem, mengganggu adegan mereka. "Haa, kenapa ditempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini malah panas ya?" ujar Wakaba menggoda temannya.

"... mungkin karena ada orang yang tampak seperti pasangan baru." Millie yang baru sadar langsung ikut menggoda Meg dan Koyu.

Kini Koyu langsung menampilkan wajah kesal. Secara diam-diam ia langsung berada disamping Wakaba. "Hati-hati, ada bayangan dihadapanmu" ujarnya singkat sembari berbisik pada gadis tomboy itu. Setelah ia berbisik, gadis itu langsung memekik ketakutan.

"Hey, sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda! Lebih baik kita kembali ke hala- ah, maaf!" tanpa sengaja Templton yang memperingati teman-temannya, ditabrak seseorang.

"Itu hantu lho..." bisik Wakaba kali ini ia ketularan jiwa jahil milik Koyu. Tapi bisikan itu sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda itu ketakutan. Templton malah langsung memukul kepala Wakaba dengan lumayan kencang.

Tapi Wakaba tidak memberikan respon apapun setelah mendapat pukulan kencang itu. Ia malah tampa syok menatap sosok orang yang tadi menabrak Templton.

"Ri-riou!? Dan Nanami!? Dan Eillie juga!? Kenapa bisa ada disini!?" karena merasa mengenal pemuda tadi, Koyu langsung menghampiri pemud ayang merupakan ketua kelas itu dengan kebingungan.

Riou menggaruk kepalanya sejenak. "Kami tadi sedang melarikan diri, tapi kami tidak tahu jalan keluar dan akhirnya bertemu disini... kalian sendiri kenapa bisa disini? Ini kan bukan lorong bawah tanah." Usai menjelaskan singkat Riou langsung bertanya kembali pada temannya.

"Kami baru juga kabur dari hantu yang seperti suster gitu. Tadi Millie sempat kayak terhipnotis sih." Meg langsung menunjuk gadis muda yang berdiri disampingnya.

Riou hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sejenak setelah itu ia langsung menunjuk pintu dihadapan mereka. "Oh, iya... tadi kalian masuk pintu itu tidak? Soalnya pintu yang itu sama besar sama pintu masuknya."

Mendengar penjelasan Riou, para anggota lainnya langsung menatap lurus kearah pintu dihadapan mereka. Pintu itu tampak begitu mewah dan terkesan antik, persis seperti pintu masuk mereka tadi.

"... Lebih baik kita coba untuk melewatinya. Ada kemungkinan besar itu pintu keluar..." Eillie langsung mengusulkan pada teman-temannya. Jujur, ia benar-benar tidak betah berlama-lamaan di tempat yang penuh dengan makhluk kasar (?) seperti itu.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menghampiri pintu itu. Setelah menarik nafas untuk menenangkan pikiran, Riou langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pintu itu mewakili yang lainnya.

Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menyinari mereka. Perlahan pandangan mereka menggelap.

* * *

Templton yang berdiri di barisan para murid langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo cepet siapapun yang mau tanya cepetan! Sebelum saya tinggal tidur." Sierra selaku guru Sejarah langsung menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Templton langsung menatap bingung kearah sekitar. "Maaf bu, ini kita bebas keliling kemana pun?" tanya salah seorang murid. Tapi apa dayanya, guru Sejarah yang merupakan vampire itu sudah tertidur lelap. Kali ini Templton tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Riou! Kenapa kita bisa keluar!? Apa yang terjadi setelah kita membuka pintu itu!?" tanyanya panik. Tapi pemuda yang ia tanyakan hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Pintu? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kita baru sampai di sini?" ujarnya singkat sambil terus menatap bingung kearah temannya.

"Baiklah teman-teman! Mari kita bikin kelompok untuk mengambil data di dalam lawang sewu ini! Karena aku yakin kita akan disuruh membuat karya tulis, mari bikin kelompok!" Viki langsung menarik Riou dan Templton kearah teman-temannya yang lain dengan begitu bersemangat .

Templton semakin kaget dibuatnya. "Kalimat ini... kalimat yang sama seperti yang Viki katakan sebelum masuk! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Apa kejadian itu mimpi? ... tidak mungkin... kejadian itu tampak nyata bahkan aku saja bisa merasakan hawa dingin saat itu dengan begitu jelas... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ini... de javu?" batin Templton kaget sembari menatap pintu masuk bangunan kuno dihadapan mereka dengan begitu takut. Dapat dirasakan dengan indera perabanya hawa dingin yang begitu menyeramkan keluar dari bangunan itu.

* * *

**Yosha! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! XD haduh padahal fict ini udah saya bikin sejak kelas 8, sekarang saya mah udah naek kelas dan akhirnya baru selesai!? Apa-apaan aku!? Kenapa aku males sekali!? *berisik sendiri, trus diiket biar diem*. Ehhemm... jadi reader sekalian ini, pertama kalinya saya bikin fict berunsur mystery, dan horror sendirian. Biasanya kalo horror aku collab, tapi untuk mystery ini, aku mikir sendiri biar kesannya unik gitu ._. *padahal hasilnya ancur*.**

**Terus, etto minna-san... kalo boleh jujur, aslinya di fict ini penuh dengan gore, saya masih nyimpen data aslinya kok... seharusnya bakalan ada ghost attack lagi... tapi berhubung waktu itu ane ngecek kembali ke rate tertinggi challange-nya... yah gak jadi... soalnya kalo pake data asli, ntar masuk rate M. Soalnya banyak gore yang membuat Author sendiri bergidik bacanya. Maaf kalo jelek semoga berkesan, please review... *bow***


End file.
